The Wolf Among Us
by Ninisty
Summary: Not everything is sunshine's and rainbows. That lesson was harshly learned for RWBY and JNPR. But now that lesson will be learned far sooner then any of them could had imagined. Especially when you're stuck in a mental institute with only one way out.
1. Psychosis

**AN: Alright so I'm bad at updating a story I have no clue how to move forward. So let's write a short one. Probably not a one shot, maybe. I'll leave the end of the chapter open ended.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

Chapter 1: Psychosis

\- Noun - A severe mental disorder in which thought and emotions are so impaired that contact is lost with external reality.

* * *

The room had a blank appeal to it. Nothing except for a table and two seats. Both of which were currently occupied. One by a tall man with messy grey hair. His sharp yellow eyes peering into the second occupant that sat across from him. The person in question nothing but a young teen with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The preteen in question had a nervous look in his demeanor.

A sip of coffee was casually taken by the older man before he finally decided to speak. "Jaune Arc, fifteen years old and a drop out of Rainfall Academy. Rejected by all other preliminary schools in the providence of Vale. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir'." The young teen gave a quick nod. His hands fidgeting together in his open finger gloves. Beaten up and worn just as much as his plain grey hoodie.

"You seemed to have spectacularly failed the mid-term exam, can you tell me why?" The man's brow rose as he pulled out a folder with his file in it.

"I uhm! Well it was because…! I didn't have enough time to-…" The young teen downed his head. Blonde locks flowing under his eyes as he sighed. "I wasn't good enough."

"Oh? Tell me what you think would had been good enough."

"I'm… not good with a sword. Or fighting the other students… and I'm too scared to stand in front of a Grimm."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of with fear in the face of Grimm, Mr. Arc. To not be would simply be arrogance." Wise words spoke from the man's mouth as a brow quirked at the files. "So you believe being 'good enough' is knowing how to use a sword and winning skirmishes?"

"Well… that was what I was graded on. I lost every fight in a single hit…"

"Hm. A single hit, is your aura that low?"

"What's aura?" Ozpin paused as he was flipping a page. His head slowly rising up to stare at Jaune. If the man was surprised, he did not show it.

"Mr Arc… Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It protects us from everything that wishes to bring us harm and allows us to accomplish amazing feats. Have you not unlocked your aura?"

The blonde simply shook his head, seemingly having a hard time following the conversation. Another sip of the coffee was taken as the man nodded. "I suppose some of us learn better from experience then conversation." The man spoke as he closed the files. "Now, do you recall why I brought you here?"

Jaune Arc stood straight up, eyes steeling with confidence as he nodded his head. "Yes! Another chance at becoming a her-… a Huntsman." He quickly corrected himself. The man giving a sly smirk as he nodded.

"Now Mr. Arc. What I offer is merely but in opportunity. A task of the sorts. If you can accomplish it, I can guarantee a spot for you in Beacon Academy."

"Anything Professor Ozpin, please. It's everything I ever wanted." The man gave a stern look at the blonde, but the young teen did not back down. The conviction in his eyes despite the lack of confidence said all that was needed. The old man pulled out a picture and slid it across the table. The blonde taking a seat once again.

"You will not be the first to attempt this task, but you will be the last." The blonde looked down at the picture. It was of a girl with long black hair. Red highlights streaking at the end. Despite the long white robe, she was obviously very small. "Tell me what do you notice about this girl?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he looked at the picture in question. She stayed bundled in the corner of a small boxed room, one not unlike the one they were in now. The lights above were very dim, defining the various white features in the girl. Her pale skin, white cloak and "Silver Eyes."

The man flinched, but quickly found composure has he nodded. "Why the eyes?"

"They look so sad." The expression the girl held was a keen to one who had given up hope. A dead look of someone who lost faith in everything. A solemn nod was given by the man as Jaune continued to stare at the picture.

"The task is not simple, but it may as well not be just your own, but her last chance at being a Hunter." The blonde visibly flinched, he had questions. So many questions, yet one answer rose above all.

"What do I need to do?"

"Save her."

* * *

' _What have I gotten myself into.'_ The blonde couldn't help but think as he heaved into the toilet seat of a bullhead. ' _Not only did I agree to this, I didn't even tell my family.'_ The thought had made him so nervous that he retched out his meal into the nearest deposit. Heading for the Kingdom of Vale, more specifically a psychiatric center for the mentally disabled. At least that's what the pilot had said the destination was.

The blonde stood up and rinsed out his mouth before wetting his face. "Okay Jaune, you can do this. Just help one girl. One of many and you can become the hero you always dreamed of." He stared into his own eyes. A nod slowly leaving his expression as he steeled himself and left the restroom.

"We're here." Ozpin spoke out, leaning against the wall of the exit. The blonde gave an unmasculine squeak as he jumped almost as high as his heart did before landing and trying to bashfully compose himself.

"So uh tell me." He began to follow Ozpin as he began to walk off. "Why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yeah… you know. Out of everyone to ask, why me?"

"A good question indeed." The man nodded and continued to speak. "Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes?" Without giving the blonde a moment to answer, he continued speaking. "Wasted potential." The blonde's eyes widened as he stopped moving. The grey haired man turning to face him. His cane stabbing onto the floor in front of the two. "I see wasted potential Jaune, and I am merely here to give you an opportunity as I am giving her. Don't waste it. Not just for you, but for her." Ozpin spoke as he turned to continue walking, the bullhead coming to a halt and landing on top of the medical facility.

There was an awkward silence as the blonde was at a loss for words. Standing still with his head down, but once again. His eyes hardened as he continued pursuit and off the bullhead. Going through the door on the ceiling and down an elevator. The two eventually came face to face to a single room. The tag displaying the occupant. 'Ruby Rose'

"If it isn't too much to ask… what happened to her?"

"That. You'll have to find out for yourself."

Jaune had many questions going through his head as he stared at the name plate. Who was she? What was she like? What was wrong with her? How was he supposed to save her and from what?

"You can choose to quit anytime you want Mr. Arc. Just say so and you'll be sent safely home. Despite how this looks. It will be dangerous and you will be put into danger. She is unstable."

"I want to save her…" The words escaped his lips automatically. His eyes staring forward as he placed his hand on the knob.

"Why?"

"Because that's what a hero would do."

Ozpin merely smiled as Jaune stepped into the room. All light except for the door he came in seemed void. He couldn't see a thing as he turned around to look at Ozpin who stood idly by the door. A cup of coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "Just say the word and you'll be removed from this room. Good luck, Jaune…" The door slammed shut by itself. Causing him to back off and lose himself in darkness as all light was relinquished.

He struggled to stand and find his footing in total darkness, but he eventually managed with shaky legs. Arms extended to reach for the door that was in front of him, but the more he walked. The less confident he became in thinking that was the direction the door was originally from.

"Hello? Professor Ozpin?!" The teen shouted out, but the world around him echoed his voice into the void. Startled blue eyes looked around the room as he began to breathe deeply. "Okay okay… Jaune calm down. Think happy thoughts. Mommy's special boy."

A soft giggle broke out of the darkness as the boy's eyes widen. "Hello anyone there!?" He called out as he began to go in the direction the voice came from. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where as the echos in the void threw him off.

"And my sister was like… It's been Xaio-Long! How's it Yanging!" Soft muffled snickers broke out. As Jaune got closer, he got the full view of a small girl draped in a very long white cloak. She looked as if she was barely touching her teens. Long messy black hair whisking over the white of her hood. Despite being in total darkness, Jaune could perfectly see her. Cross legged in front of a corner.

"Excuse me…? D-do you know where we are?" The blonde asked as he timidly stepped closer to the girl. The darkness slowly receding as he finally got to see his own hands. The only thing that existed was a small floor table in the corner along with the two.

The small teen turned to the blonde with a wide smile and a finger over her lip. Giving a soft shush. "Shhh, it's rude to interrupt someone's conversation." The girl said as she turned to the corner and began snickering. The blonde paused for a moment before he shook his head and walked closer.

"Sorry, but can you tell me-" He reached out and touched her shoulder before the girl literally jumped in a startled manner and backed herself into the wall. Staring startled at the teen who also backed away.

"W-wait you're uh! You're real!" Her eyes began to sparkle as she got up and walked up to him. The difference in height being vastly shown for two their age. Her hands reached out grabbing him on the clothes of his hoodie as she tugged several times just to make sure what she felt was real. "It's true! You're real! You're real!" She kept repeating and bouncing with a smile on her face before a blush escaped her cheeks. The red head would gingerly pull him over to the floor table as she sat down. Pulling Jaune down too. The girl slid to the other side with a big smile on her face. Hand reaching over the small table with a pinch on his clothing. Holding on as if he'd be lost if she let go.

"Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's yours!" She said with an excited tone. Still practically bouncing.

"Oh uhm, Jaune. Jaune Arc!" He said nervously as he looked away.

"Jaune Arc… Jaune Arc~ Jaune Arc!" She'd go through different ways of saying his name before she smiled. "I like it! It's short and sweet!" A nervous chuckle left the teen's vocals as she nodded.

"So… what are you doing here?" The smile on the girl's face stalled as her hand dropped on the table. The gleam in her eyes slowly faded as her head fell, her fringes covering her face with their messy bangs.

Jaune's eyes widen as he grabbed the small girl's hand. Making her stutter while her eyes went wide. "I-I mean! What do you want to do?"

"Oh! Let's talk about the things we like! I like Strawberries, cookies and our new dog Zwei! Though I haven't really seen him yet, but my dad tells me all about him!" Her hand seemed to desperately grasp around his. Holding on as if he was a lifeline.

"Oh wow um. I uh like… Pumpkin Petes!"

"The cereal? The doctors told me that's bad for you..."

"Uhm well! Cookies are bad for you too!" Ruby gasped with eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"How dare you! Something so delicious can never be bad!"

"Hey! The same thing can be said for Pumpkin Pete! It's a Hunter's favorite meal." Jaune's pout only served to make the girl giggle before she exclaimed her next statement.

"Oh you want to be a huntsman!?"

"Want? I will become a huntsman!" The blonde spoke was determined eyes.

"I wish I could become a huntress." A sad smile broke from Ruby's face.

"Then do it." Jaune simply spoke. "Become a huntress. You can do it." He said the very same words that he wished his own family would had said to him.

* * *

"I have to express my concerns Professor Ozpin." A man spoke up as he watched the scene behind a tinted glass window. He wore the typical labcoat as he held up a clipboard.

"Oh? You of all people have concerns for this child?" Ozpin drawled out as he stood next to the man, watching the scene before them. It was a simple white room with nothing but a floor table inside. Two kids on both sides. Holding hands and talking to each other.

"Not for that child, the one you threw to the wolves." The man lifted up the clipboard and began flipping through the pages on it. "Jaune Arc? This child doesn't even have his aura unlocked I can only imagine what he's seeing in that room right now."

"Sad eyes I can only assume," the man walked over to the table, picking up a cup of coffee which her graciously took a sip from. "but tell me. What of her aura?"

"Stable."

"And…?"

"More stable than they've been in a long time." The man grunted out.

"Now doctor, does that not mean progress?"

"Progress at the risk of a child Ozpin," the doctor frowned as he put down the clipboard and looked up. The two continued to laugh as if nothing was wrong. Except everything was wrong. "If she breaks through the aura suppressor again… I'm sorry Ozpin, we can't keep her here if she does."

"I'm fully aware of that fact."

* * *

"Wow! Seven sisters?! I could barely deal with one!" Ruby let out a surprised giggle as she thought about seven Yangs. All trying to one up each other with her puns.

"Oh you have a sister? Where is she?" Jaune could only think he asked the wrong question as her excitable demeanor died out instantly.

"S-she's…" Jaune squeezed her hand again with a worried look.

"Ruby if it's a struggle, don't talk about it."

"N-no… she's. I haven't seen her since the accident." Ruby continued to visibly struggle as her hand tightened her own grip. Jaune pressed his lips, struggling not to ask merely out of habit. Except she continued talking anyways. "No one was home and Yang brought us out into the woods… I don't remember much, but we were attacked by Beowolves… a-a-and Yang lost her arm and I… I…"

The dark corner they were in started to flicker between black and blacker. Ruby's head pressing against the table as she was in mere mumbled. A growling noise echoed from behind. Forcing Jaune to quickly whip around to stare at the darkness. Except the darkness was watching him. Glowing red slitted eyes staring patiently off in the distance.

"JAUNE?!" Ruby shouted out from the distance. Jaune turned to the floor table, only for it to be gone with Ruby too. "Jaune?! Where did you go? Please don't go!" With a tilt of his head, he looked in the shadows to see the red eyes narrow at him. The growl getting louder. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THE REST!"

"Ruby! Where are you?!" Jaune shouted it, running straight for the direction he thought that Ruby's voice was coming from. The growling got closer and closer the faster he ran. Daring to turn his head, he saw gnarling teeth that made a quick snap at his back. Causing the teen tumble forward and hit the rug on the floor. "Ruby where are you!"

"Jaune! Grab my hand!" As he turned to Ruby's voice. He came face to face with a pitch black wolf. Deep red eyes staring at him with the intent to kill. "Grab my hand Jaune!" He clearly heard the voice. It was past the beast lurking in the darkness in front of him. So close that he could feel it's breath.

' _Run… call it quits. Just say the world.'_ His breath started to hyperventilate as the beast got closer. It's appearance breaking from the shadows as it's silvery visage came into view. _'Just call it off, Ozpin will save you.'_

"Please… I don't want to be alone." The voice was barely a whisper as the blonde stared death in the eyes in the form of a wolf. "Not again…"

' _Run…'_ Jaune got up as quickly as he could, making a break for the opposite direction. The wolf let out a loud howl as the darkness vibrated the room. _'Run…'_ His own voice echoed as the wolf began to chase. _'NOW!'_ When the wolf got close enough, the blonde skidded to a stop. His feet zigzagged across the wolf. Running in the opposite direction again. "Ruby!"

"Jaune!" The blonde could see a hand reach out through the darkness. Fading away from him, but this only made him run faster as he reached out his own hand.

"I'm here Ruby! I won't leave you!" He shouted out as he grabbed the hand.

"You promise…?" The voice was small and meek. Jaune's eyes were wide as he sat there breathing heavily in front of table. His eyes scanning the dark corner as if they never moved. "You promise you won't leave me?" His head looking down to see that their locked hands had never left.

"I promise…" His voice heaved as he struggled to calm his adrenaline heated his body. "We're going to become hunters, right?"

A happy smile broke from Ruby's lips as she nodded. The darkness in the room washing away completely. Revealing the door and glass window that two people stood behind. "Right!"


	2. Deserted

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

AN: I totally didn't check for grammar errors. Sorry.

* * *

Session 2: Deserted

\- Adjective - (of a place) empty of people.

* * *

Jaune Arc groaned in his position on the white hospital bad. His eyes blearily attempted to adjust to the overhead light from above. Many things crossed his mind, but attempting to recollect merely caused more headaches than it may be worth.

"Mr Arc."

"P-professor Ozpin?" Jaune groaned out, his body hurt as he looked to the side. Staring into the visage of the tall man with scraggily grey hair.

"Ah good you seem to be well. Do you recall what happened?"

His eyes widened as memories and gnawing teeth tearing through limb and flesh recollected. The rumbling growls of a silver wolf breaking the. Jaune quickly rose up despite the aches and pains in his body. His arm rose to look at the stump that was his hand.

"A-a-ah!" His voice cracked every time he tried to scream.

"Is there something wrong with your arm? Tell me Mr. Arc. What happened to your arm?

"It-it I- I-" His wide eyes turned to Ozpin as he tried to think back, but for the life of him. Nothing came to recollect in his mind.

"Did nothing happen Mr. Arc?" That was it. Nothing happened. His eyes turned back to the stump that was his arm as a black wispy mist would outline around the stump until it'd phase away. His arm being perfectly fine. "That's right Mr. Arc, nothing happened. Look at yourself." Jaune's eyes slowly looked down at his body. Bruises scratches and marks, but nothing happened. As his memory recollected, the wounds would burn off in a black wisp as the pain dulled until it faded.

"What… but why… how?" Jaune sat with wide eyes as he looked at himself. The image of a silver wolf fading from his mind. It didn't make sense, the last he remembered. He was talking to Ruby until visiting hours were labeled over. Then she began to cry and begging not to leave. It was disheartening but he was told he couldn't stay for his own safety.

"Semblance. It is an ability granted to us after our aura is unlocked. The ability is said to be based off of who you are and is unique to you." Jaune nodded his head with half an attention. His mind still thinking about the crying girl who begged him to come back. He promised he would and that was it. They placed him in a spare room afterwards and that was it. Confused eyes looked up to Ozpin.

"Oh…" The blonde mumbled out, nodding his head at the man's explanation.

"As you already know, there was an incident with Ruby Rose. Her aura was unlocked due to the amount of stress the incident cause. Her semblance with it."

"So Semblance… is like a super power that matches who you are?" Ozpin merely smirked as he held back a chuckle.

"Why yes it is. Well normally it is." He'd speak as his smirk turned into a frown. "When under immense stress, the unlocking of your aura can cause your semblance to dangerously change. It's considered a defense mechanism. The semblance Ruby Rose has now is not the one she could have had, but the one she needed."

"I-is there something wrong with her semblance?" He muttered out, more or less afraid to ask.

"Yes… such semblances are harder to adapt to and can both physically, emotionally… and mentally handicap someone."

"What does… Ruby's…"

"It plagues the body and mind. Infects it, corrupts it. Then eats it. The more lost in it she is, the more dangerous she becomes. It'll start to cause those around her to hallucinate. The damage caused in it are effectively real. You really would had lost your arm if you didn't realize it was there."

"Wait what?!" His eyes widened as he backed himself into the frame of the bed.

"Does that deter you Mr. Arc? Do you wish to quit?"

The blonde's eyes down casted to the bed. His body was trembling as he clearly remembered the pain fresh in his mind. Being torn apart as teeth and claws sheered through flesh like a knife to poultry. He didn't want to continue, it was too dangerous. Yet the image of a bright smiling face and a promise reared inside his head.

"I do, but I won't. An Arc doesn't go back on his word."

Ozpin smirked as he stood up. "Very well."

* * *

The doctor stood outside the door of the room as Ozpin walked out. "That was very stupid Ozpin. He could had been severely injured. He SHOULD had."

"Yet he was not. I was right to assume his aura would be too thick for Ms Rose's semblance to completely infect. He is after all, an Arc." Ozpin began to walk off.

"As surprised as I am that he was able to deflect it off even without his aura unlocked surprises me, but you're threatening my professional career here." The doctor grunted out as he lifted his clipboard and began to write on it.

"It'll all work out if Jaune can unlock his aura during one of Ms. Rose's breakdowns." The comment caused the doctor to stop as he looked up at the old man.

"You can't be serious Ozpin! Adaptive Semblances are only a theory."

"Mr. Arc is hailed from a long lineage of heroes. He has the mind to protect. Even if his semblance does not adapt, it'll still inherently protect."

"That's a tall gamble if I ever saw one. Well good riddance. One week of stability and she'll be cleared for release. Have you notified her family?"

Ozpin frowned as he entered the viewing room. Looking through the glass panel that held Ruby Rose inside. "Is there even a need?"

"I suppose not. Custody was gladly handed over to you after all." The doctor shook his head as he placed the clipboard down. Walking up to the terminal that monitored the room. His fingers tapped on the keyboard as the doctor looked over the records. Only seeing stable readings throughout the lines.

"Has she really not been visited?"

"Not since her first breakdown in front of her father."

"What of her sister?"

"You already know the answer to that… she hasn't visited once."

O0o0o0o0o0

Jaune Arc was sitting at the floor table with Ruby Rose happily sitting across. Several magazines sprawled across the floor as graphed paper littered the table. Both crumbled and un as she sketched some sloppy designs.

"I'm telling you! A longsword with a built in shotgun would be just the coolest!" The red tinged girl held up a piece of paper with a stick figure of Jaune holding up a shotgun. There was a caption on it of him saying 'It's also a sword!' with determined stickman eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby! But I just can't. I always dreamed of being a knight from the stories! A shield in one hand and sword in other! Taking out droves and droves of Grimm swing after swing!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ruby stood up on the table as she made a pose as if holding an assault rifle. "And I'll be behind you going pow pow pow pow! Shooting down more Grimm then your measly toothpick could ever hope to strike down."

"HEY-"

"And you know what I'll say after all is said and done?" There was a mischievous smirk on her face as Jaune's determined look stared her down. Unfaltering. "I win."

"What?"

"I win! I killed the most Grimm! I'm sorry Jaune, but you lost again! Maybe you should had taken my idea on that long gun!"

"Long gun is a dumb name!" He'd huff as he crossed his arms. Ruby continued to parade her victory happily over the floor table. Stepping on magazines and graphing paper.

"Doesn't matter I won!"

"Hey! You haven't won yet!"

"Aready did~" Ruby teased with a big goofy grin.

"Well you know what then…" Jaune Arc would pull out a graphing paper as he drew the blade of the longsword. Then he increased the length of the shaft. Then kept increasing it until the shaft was essentially a staff. "There! It's a sword, but also a lance! Now my range is doubled!"

Ruby's mouth would gape before her silver eyes sparkled. Dropping onto the floor and kneeling at the table and taking the page Jaune just drew. "No! Tripled! Like so!" She'd then begin to draw circles between the shaft and blade all linked together. "We'll put a chain on it so you can go woosh! Slash! POW!" She'd draw the rod of the weapon as a sniper.

"Ruby! Give that back!" He'd growl as he jumped for her paper.

"No!" She'd giggle out as she easily dodged out of his grabs and attempts to get his paper back.

"You're not winning this one Jaune! There will be a gun on your weapon! Even if I have to hide it!"

After a bit, Jaune finally tackled her down on to the ground and retrieved his weapon idea. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his face and sat legs folded. It was already a mess. Covered in doodles of hidden pistols, revolvers and a grenade launcher instead of a sword. Seriously who would use a grenade launcher on a chain attached to a sniper rifle? Ruby herself couldn't stop laugh. Causing the blonde to smile until he couldn't help but laugh too.

At least until Ruby's laughs turned into soft giggles. Which slowly degraded into small sobs. "R-ruby?! What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Jaune… I'm just… hic.. happy." The red tinged girl slowly crawled to him to lay her head on his lap. Her long messy hair sprawled across the floor and over her white cloak. "and sad…" Jaune stayed silent as he nodded. Awkwardly placing a hand on her head to try and comfort her. At least he thought it was a comforting thing to do. It's what his mother use to do for him.

"I know I'm not well. I know something is wrong with me. A lot of people have tried to help, but they always run after the first day. I know it's just the second… but thank you."

"I-it's alright Ruby. I won't leave…" He spoke out, but Ruby just continued to sob. "S-so… what type of gun do you think would make look the coolest?" A sudden giggle broke from her soft sobs.

"Hehe… before that. Let me tell you how I ended up here." She'd smile sadly as she kept her head on his lap.

* * *

Qrow Branwen was many things. A sleeze, a pervert, a drunk. Yet no one could say he wasn't a family man. Which is ironic considering her chose to stick with his niece over rejoining the clan back with his sister. "So how's the girls?" The man spoke. Taking a swig of alcohol straight from the bottle. He sat right next to a tall blonde haired man who was also taking a shot of his own. The two sitting alone at a rundown bar.

"Yang is okay. She's really come a long way adjusting to her arm. About ready for her graduation in two years."

"That's… good. What about…?" Taiyang sighed as he hung his head down.

"I don't know… I haven't seen her since her last break down."

"Tai… you can't just-"

"You think I want to?!" The man's anger flared before he frowned and covered his hands with his face. "I still see it in my nightmares. That wolf covered in black smoke. I still feel its teeth digging into my flesh. I can't even go near my own daughter with the feeling of my throat being torn out. The last I heard, she'll be transferred to a facility in Atlas if Vales can't take care of her… Qrow what do I do? I can't even look at her."

"Die trying to see her, or pray I guess."

* * *

Years Ago

A loud howl broke the night sky as Qrow ran through the night. His sword out and ready to strike as he quickly broke the distance. It was only for a moment. He and Taiyang had only stepped out for a moment. Now Ruby and Yang were gone. Somewhere out into the forest around patch. The two had broken apart. He'd check the old cabin they used to live in and Tai would check around the school forests.

His heart beat with scared anticipation hoping that the two weren't in danger, but dread took form as he heard howls turn into vicious growls. Curse his luck, curse his existence. Curse his very life, but he begged to not take his nieces. The daughter of his sister, and the daughter of his best friend. Anything but them.

His eyes grew red with rage as the familiar metallic smell of death riddled the air. He screamed out as he broke into the opening. Only to find a pack of Beowolves fading away in black miasmic mist. His eyes drove across the field and cabin until he saw Yang on the ground. "Yang!" He ran up to her. Only to panic as he saw her knocked out on the floor. Her arm cleaved clean off. "Oh no… oh no oh no… FUCK!"

He quickly pulled out his scroll and dialed his brother-in-law. "Tai! They're at the cabin! Bring help! Medical supplies! Anything!"

'What? What happened Q-' A loud growl attempted to crash into the man, but only managed to smash the scroll in his hand. The old hunter quickly jumped out of the way. Sword already retaliating in a strike as he held Yang in his other arm. Yet eyes went wide as he forced his swing to stop in front of a small girl.

It was Ruby. Battered and torn with glowing silver eyes. A black miasma verberated from her as black fangs and claws permuted from her body. "Oh thank Oum… Ruby you're alright…" His breathing hitched as he heard a howl break from behind. Quickly turning his eyes widen as he came face to face with a silhouetted wolf. Silver eyes stared back, but years of training honed reaction. He swung his sword and slammed it into the black figure. Causing the wolf to slam through the tree.

"RAH!" From his back, Ruby shot forward. Latching onto his leg and taking a large bite. The old hunter merely winced as he ignored the girl clawing at his leg. Looking around for the wolf. Except there wasn't one. There was many. His eyes widened as he looked around. He couldn't spot one directly, but they were always at the corner of his eyes. Hundreds of them. Running behind the trees.

Shit, since when was it nighttime? If it wasn't for the moon, he'd never be able to see in this darkness. His hand reached down to grab the girl by the hood, but Ruby merely tore away. Ripping herself from the hood as she hit the floor. Qrow gave her no time as he reached down and grabbed her around the waist. Ruby growled, snarled and raged as she tried to break free, but the Oldman wasn't having any of it as he began to run.

Large howls broke out in the distance as loud, but quick footsteps stayed at the edge of his senses. Always there, always chasing always hunting. Qrow never did remember how he escaped.


End file.
